


sick days and cuddles

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's not obvious but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Zack is sick and Cloud takes care of him. That's it, that's the story.Slick of Clack Event 2020, Week 1: Intimacy, Prompt: Sick
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	sick days and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about Cloud taking care of sick!Zack.

“How’s Zack holding up?”

“If you ask him, he’s dying.”

Tifa’s laughter crackles over the phone, and he smiles as he stirs the herbal tea blend that his Ma sent the last time one of them got sick. “Still being a massive baby about it,” he adds, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he places the mug and a bowl of soup onto a carrying tray before lifting the whole thing and heading towards the bedroom. He nudges open the door, his smile soft as he takes in the large lump of blankets in the center of their bed, muffled coughing coming from it.

“ Gotta go, Tifa. Tell Aeirth we say hello.”

“Will do. See ya.”

The connection ends, and Cloud relaxes his shoulder, letting his phone slid down into the dirty laundry basket. “Hey,” he says softly, sitting down on the bed, setting the tray on the nightstand so he could gently nudge the lump, “I have food.”

The lump shifts just enough for Zack’s head to pop out of the pile, hair wilder and face blotchy, his nose red and slightly running, his eyes tired. “How you feeling?,” Cloud asks, sliding his fingers through the wild mess onto of Zack’s head, his heart squeezing when Zack leans into the touch, needy for the affection.

“I’m going to die and leave you a widower.”

Cloud rolls his eyes at the dramatics. It was rare for Zack to get sick  _ (“Idiots don’t get sick.” “Rude,  _ _ Angeal _ _.”),  _ but when it did, it hit like a truck and took the man out for at least a week. And, of course, the dramatics skyrocket.

“You’ll be fine,” Cloud says, pulling his hand away  _ (heart squeezing at Zack’s cute whine of protest),  _ “I have food and tea.”

“I want cuddles.”

Shoving the pillows together, he replies, “You always want cuddles.” Cloud props Zack up against the pillows, dark hair spilling across the light blue fabric. He taps a finger against Zack’s pout, steeling his will not to bend to Zack’s wounded puppy dog eyes. “Don’t pout, you big baby, you’ll get cuddles after you eat.” 

“Yay,” Zack cheers, snuggling deeper into his makeshift nest, mouth dropping open, “Ahhhh.”

“Dweeb,” Cloud fonds says, spooning some of soup into Zack’s waiting mouth. 

The man hums, recognizing Mama Fair’s recipe. “She texted me the recipe,” Cloud supplies before Zack could ask, and the man’s eyes go soft, not saying a word. The soup gets finished off without another word said, and Zack throws back the tea, immediately dragging Cloud into the nest, throwing the blankets around them both.

“Better,” Zack sighs, tucking his head underneath Cloud’s chin, his hair tickling his nose. Cloud just starts running his hands through Zack’s hair again with a thoughtful hum, lightly  scratching his scalp, feeling Zack’s body get increasingly lax, eyes fighting a losing battle to stay open. 

“Go to sleep- I'm not going anywhere.”

And then the man is out like a light, snoring quietly  _ (the only good thing about Zack being sick is that his snoring goes from rivaling their asshole neighbor’s 3am wall rocking music to something that doesn’t make Cloud want to smother him to death).  _ Pressing a kiss to Zack’s slightly warm forehead, Cloud closes his eyes- a nap is never a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
